koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lemghon
Lemghon Luga (レムオン・リューガ) is a unique NPC who may temporarily fight beside the protagonist in Zill O'll. He becomes an optional playable character in the revamp, Zill O'll ~infinite~. He is 20 years old at the start of Zill O'll. Role in Games Lemghon is the illegitimate child of Lord Elienay, the former reigning duke of the prestigious Luga family and lord of one of Rostorl's villages, Noble. His mother was Camilla, a darkenith who tried to hide her race by living in Rostorl. Camilla's true race was exposed during Lemghon's infancy and she was hunted and killed by adventurers for hire. Since Camilla's ties to the duke are unknown to the nobility, Som, Lord Elienay's wife, pitied the abandoned Lemghon. Although she feared his darkenith birthright, she protected him and raised him as her own child. The young nobleman grew up believing himself to be Est's older biological brother. When Lord Elienay perished due to his brother's jealousy, Lemghon's adoptive mother recognized Lemghon's talents and pushed for him to become the family's rightful heir. Her persistence payed off, and he inherited the title, Lord Elienay, during his early childhood. She succumbed to illness shortly afterwards. In her dying moments, she revealed to Lemghon his real mother and his darkenith nature. The truth led to Lemghon condemning his foster mother for her hypocrisy. He lost faith in the nobility and the life he felt was forced upon him. He would have despaired if not for his affections for his childhood friend, Tiana. Upon attending to his duties, Lemghon became acquainted with Eris and soon resented her condescension. He believes that Rostorl has been divided because of her meddling and thinks the Pharos family's demise will unify his kingdom. He learns he is not alone in his resentments for Eris and colludes with other discontent nobles against her. To avoid rousing too much suspicion, he feigns a dutiful yet cantankerous front before the Queen Consort. Lemghon and Eris engage in a dangerous game of wits throughout the main story, each plotting for the other's downfall through thinly veiled civility. "Shining Golden Fields" heroines or protagonists traveling towards Noble early in the main story can be caught in one of their contests. Eris's agent, Flint, instigates a peasant rebellion against Count Bolbora, a corrupt nobleman under Lemghon's jurisdiction. Bolbora has a letter in his quarters which vaguely describes the previous Lord Elienay's bastard child. Lemghon tries to stop the revolt to prevent Est's possible involvement and to simultaneously punish Bolbora for his villainy, yet he arrives too late to retrieve the damning evidence against him. He has the protagonist accompany him to the Rostorl throne room for his report. Eris presents the letter with the intents of robbing Lemghon of his nobility. He counters her threat by using the hero/heroine as his scapegoat, lying that he just reunited with his long lost sibling; Lemghon requests for His Highness to grant him/her the deceased Bolbora's post in Noble. Amused by the protagonist's infinite soul, Eris supports the notion and the title is granted. Heroes/Heroines are then accepted by Rostorl nobility as Lemghon's other younger sibling. Lemghon appears in Rostorl's character events in the original game yet he doesn't openly associate himself with the protagonist. "A Small Village Whilst Traveling" protagonists learn that he is the one who issued the order to kill Flint in the original game. He finally revolts once Karula's army attempts to invade their kingdom. While Xenetes leads their vanguard to thwart the threat, Lemghon is given the task of guarding the rear. The order leaves Eris vulnerable without her guardian nearby. With the king's and his conspirators' support, Lemghon directs his troops to storm the main keep and drive Eris out; in infinite, he personally enters her quarters with his minions and kills her. The duke decrees Xenetes a wanted criminal and calls for his immediate capture. His soldiers apprehend Xenetes after the Dyneskal troops pull back and bring him to the throne room for his execution by Lemghon's hand. Alternatively, he can simply disappear without a trace before the rebellion starts. Regardless of whether Xenetes lives or dies, the Queen of Darkness corrupts Lemghon's soul to awaken his darkenith half. His mind is reduced to a savage beast and he disappears with her. His revolt is dubbed the Luga Rebellion (リューガの変). Lemghon acts as the Queen of Darkness's brutish bodyguard at the end of the game, and the protagonist's party slay him in combat. infinite includes the option for the protagonist to befriend him and thus lead to his possible survival. He/She can do so by visiting his manor at select intervals of the main story. If his affinity with the protagonist is higher than Xenetes, he will assist him/her in subduing the monstrous Taltuba. The full moon causes him to briefly tap into his darkenith powers, an action which is noticed by an eavesdropping Eris. Suspicious of his elusive mannerisms, she has Zelashell investigate. The protagonist may visit him in Rostorl's pub, and he offers the protagonist a chance to side with the Queen Consort. If they choose to accept, they alienate themselves from Lemghon and fail his chain of personal events. Refusing leads to Zelashell revealing rumors of people being attacked near Lemghon's manor at night. When a curious protagonist investigates with a concerned Xenetes, they discover a fallen guard at the front gate. They hurry towards Lemghon's room and discover that his darkenith instincts are driving him crazy. Zelashell burns a special incense to weaken the nobleman's blood lust but leaves the scene to report his findings to Eris. Xenetes and the protagonist are given the task of subduing the wild Lemghon. They knock him back to his senses, and Xenetes asks him/her to keep his involvement a secret from the nobleman. He departs before the sane Lemghon comes to and realizes that the protagonist knows his secret. Eris calls for an audience with Lemghon, Xenetes, and the protagonist the following day. This time she intends to criminalize Lemghon because he is a darkenith, hoping that the key witnesses to his awakening will chime their support. Xenetes and the protagonist instead stand in the nobleman's defense by lying that they saw nothing. Their curt response is enough for the king to promptly drop charges. Eris is surprised by their deception but chooses to not supersede the decree due to her affinity for her nephew. Lemghon proceeds with his revolt and succumbs to his darkenith instincts like the original game; the revamps add variations to the climax in the throne room. If Tiana is the Queen of Darkness and Xenetes is alive, she may attack the wild Lemghon to torture him. Xenetes defends him from one of her blows, which surprises Lemghon enough to regain some of his sentience. Before she attacks again, he teleports Xenetes and the protagonist to safety. Alternatively, he can shield the wounded Xenetes but sacrifice his sentience for their safe escape. The best case scenario has the trio issue a quick escape together. If Atleia is the Queen of Darkness and Xenetes is alive, he beats the nobleman back to sanity. If he is killed, a bloodthirsty Lemghon may feed on the protagonist's neck and gradually drain away their VIT stat. Heroes/heroines have the option of pushing him away or gently embracing him. Lemghon will be forever lost to them if they ever choose to shove him back. Embracing him lowers their VIT but ensures that he regains his humanity. He apologizes for the awkwardness he puts heroes through but thanks him for believing in him. Lemghon confesses his earnest love for devoted heroines and swears to never let her go. In the scenarios where he lives, Lemghon can't revert back to his human self. Feeling that he has no place left for him in Rostorl in his current darkenith state, he decides to join the protagonist. He is dumbstruck by his survival if Xenetes lives beside him, too shocked to think about his future with coherence. Xenetes goads him to become an adventurer with him, so he clumsily accepts the offer to travel with the protagonist. He marvels the experience of traveling in a world completely unknown to him. Lemghon's personal ending can only be seen with heroines. He never reverts back to his human self and continues accompanying her in her travels. He saves her from being tricked by a corrupt bishop, dispatching his minions with his darkenith powers. Although he patronizes her recklessness, Lemghon appreciates her company and once again swears to never part ways with her. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, he changes back to his human self and resumes his duties as duke. He helps Tiana/Atleia negotiate a peace treaty with Dyneskal representatives, Beelzeva and Zagiv. He wishes to don the protagonist as Rostorl's champion and bickers with Beelzeva for ownership over him/her. He is shocked when his butler reports his/her disappearance from his manor, calling for someone to find him/her immediately. Personality Cold, imposing, and conceited Lemghon moves with grace and feels he should bow to no one. He schemes to restore his family's prestige and to overthrow Eris's position, willfully manipulating his pawns and making enemies to any who do not serve his purposes. Lemghon can entertain the common pleasantries expected of his profession, but his heart shuns intimacy. Once he succumbs to his darkenith instincts, his mind and heart becomes a senseless monster. Any remnant of his humanity has been eradicated. infinite explores his ties to the nobility and his motivations in depth. For all of his pride, Lemghon admires his late father and his teachings. He believes he can lead a righteousness path for the Rostorl nobility, one which liberates it from Eris's control and places it back within the hands of the Seven Dragoons. He deems himself to be the most prestigious and capable nobleman for the task. Jealousy for the crown and his advocacy for a restored traditional nobility are his means of ignoring his darkenith urges. No one he trusts can help him understand his feral side so he ignores it. He keeps it a secret to prevent his race being used against him by Eris. Paranoia and disgust for his darkenith half prevents him from keeping too many companions, leaving him to live a lonely existence. Two dents in his heartless armor are Est and Tiana. Both are dear to him. They are spared from his usual biting criticisms, although he may greet them with light-hearted sarcasm. If they are endangered, Lemghon will cast away his conspiracies to protect them; he pays no heed to the harm his heroism may cause to himself. Though they may not be biologically related, Est has and always will be his brother. He wishes to spare his younger sibling from the hardships of nobility and repercussions of his crusade, gladly gifting his sibling the freedom the boy desires. Tiana is his childhood friend yet he pines for her romantic love. Lemghon feels chained by status and her attachments for their past to dare confess his changed perceptions for her. Well aware of her arranged marriage and that his feelings may remain unrequited, he nevertheless wishes to free Tiana from Eris's control. Xenetes is his greatest enemy. He is a member of the Pharos family and stands as the absolute shield for Eris, two aspects which immediately alienate him from Lemghon. Whenever they are forced into another's company, the duke will take any chance to mock his fame as an adventurer. Disdainful as the adventurer may seem to him, Lemghon is torn by Tiana's admiration for him. Should they survive his rebellion together, the dispirited Lemghon welcomes Xenetes's hatred and is surprised by his forgiveness. His scorn for the adventurer has changed to compassion, even if Lemghon will never openly admit it. The protagonist starts as a patsy to him, and Lemghon expects nothing more from him/her when they first encounter one another. Lemghon initially threatens him/her to be silent about his plots but soon realizes that the precaution is unwarranted. He/She is curious about him as an individual, and he/she does not spend their time faultfinding his integrity like the rest of the Rostorl nobility. Distrust gives way to his understanding that the fool he once insulted has a sincere wish for companionship. Lemghon then feels guilty for forcing him/her to be with him and, after unintentionally burdening them with his flaws, tries to distance himself from him/her. Once he gives into his darkenith nature and is saved by the protagonist's compassion, Lemghon is moved that he/she will still accept him. He tries to appreciate their life of wandering and to express his gratefulness without feigned pretense. Heroes are his true friends while heroines are his soulmates in his life. Fighting Style Lemghon is one of three dual wielding swordsmen the player can hope to recruit, the others being Reig and Beelzeva. He is the second strongest fighter amongst them with superior magic casting stats but has the weakest VIT and DEX ratings. He can easily adapt to the position of a resilient spell caster if the player invests some time leveling his elements. Gallery Lemghon-zillollinfinite-portraits.jpg|Revised infinite portraits __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters